Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 027
"Reiji's Goal!" is the twenty-seventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the December 2017 issue of V Jump, released on October 21, 2017, and in English in the October 25, 2017 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Featured Duel: Reiji Akaba vs. Isaac Turn 6: Isaac (Isaac's Deck: 30 → 29) Isaac Pendulum Summons "Mirror Imagine Catadioptricker 7" (0/0) and "Mirror Imagine Prism Coat 8" (0/2600). He activates the former's effect, adding the three "Additional Mirror Level 7" from his Graveyard to his hand, which he subsequently activates, Special Summoning two additional "Prism Coat 8" (0/2600 each). Isaac activates the effect of his three "Prism Coat 8"; each of them, when Tributed, increases the ATK of "Catadioptricker 7" by half the ATK of an opponent's monster, with Isaac choosing "D/D/D/D Super-Dimensional Sovereign Emperor Zero Paradox", and grant "Catadioptricker 7" an additional effect. The first "Prism Coat 8" makes "Catadioptricker 7" unaffected by non-"Mirror Imagine" monsters' effects ("Catadioptricker 7": 0 → 1500 ATK). The second one makes it unaffected by opponent's Spell Cards ("Catadioptricker 7": 1500 → 3000 ATK). The third one makes it unaffected by opponent's Trap Cards ("Catadioptricker 7": 3000 → 4500 ATK). "Catadioptricker 7" attacks "Zero Paradox", but Reiji activates his face-down "Zero Gravitation", making him able to choose the targets for Isaac's attacks. Reiji tries to redirect the attack to his "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell", but Isaac activates his face-down "Mirror World Break", banishing "Zero Maxwell". The attack continues towards "Zero Paradox", but Reiji activates its effect, making him able to use the effect of a card in Isaac's Pendulum Zone. He activates the effect of "Mirror Imagine Secondary 9", allowing him to Special Summon a "Mirror Imagine" monster from his Deck and making it the new attack target. The second effect of "Zero Gravitation" treats both player's Decks as a single Deck for the turn - making Reiji able to Special Summon "Mirror Imagine Reflector 1" from the united Decks and redirecting the attack to it (Isaac's Deck: 29 → 28). Reiji activates the effect of "Reflector 1", Tributing it to negate the effects of "Catadioptricker 7" and decrease its ATK by 1000 ("Catadioptricker 7": 4500 → 3500 ATK), as well as Special Summoning "Mirror Imagine Reflector 2" and redirecting the attack to it (Isaac's Deck: 28 → 27). The effect of "Reflector 2" also activates, with Reiji Tributing it to halve the ATK of "Catadioptricker 7" ("Catadioptricker 7": 3500 → 1750 ATK), as well as Special Summoning "Mirror Imagine Reflector 3" and redirecting the attack to it (Isaac's Deck: 27 → 26). Finally, Reiji activates the effect of "Reflector 3", Tributing it to redirect the attack to his "Zero Paradox". Reiji also activates the effect of "Zero Paradox"; once, during a turn where a "D/D/D" monster left the field, the ATK of "Zero Paradox" can be doubled ("Zero Paradox": 3000 → 6000 ATK). "Catadioptricker 7" attacks "Zero Paradox", getting itself destroyed (Isaac: 4000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.